Party of the Democratic Revolution (Solentia)
81,000|Ideology = Social Democracy Progressivism Republicanism Environmentalism Civic Nationalism|Political position = Centre to Centre-left|Affiliation = International Union of Social Democrats|Colour = Yellow|Seats1 Title = Senate|Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = States Held|Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Cabinet Positions|Seats3 = |Website = www.snp.sol|politics = Politics of Solentia|political parties = Political Parties of Solentia|elections = Elections in Solentia|party_logo = }} The Solentia National Party (SNP) is a centre to centre-left political party in the Democratic Republic of Solentia. The Solentia National Party commonly uses the ideologies of Social Democracy, Progressivism, Republicanism, Environmentalism and Civic Nationalism throughout their policies. The SNP do not like to affiliate themselves with socialism or capitalism, but they work regularly with other socialist parties in Solentia to get their legislation put forward. The SNP, founded in 4063 grew to power in the 4067 Solentia elections, where Maritza Ramos was elected as President of Solentia, along with The SNP having 127 Senators, and therefore being the second largest party in government. Popularity waned after the 4067 election, where they had losses in the 4069 and 4071 elections, before making gains in the 4074 election again. The SNP has almost always held at least one cabinet position. Them being a centrist party allows them to work well with most parties. The party held the state of Fuwan in the 4067 election, most recently their stronghold has been in the state of Shinatawa. The slogan for the SNP is 'A Trustworthy Vision'. Their animal is a bird. As of 4074, the party membership for the SNP was 81,000. The party has a Youth Wing called Solentia Future, a Student Wing called Solentia Students and a LGBT wing called LGBT SNP. The party is one of the most democratic in Solentia, the Party President, Party Leader and Deputy Leader are all elected by the membership. The Senate Leader is elected by SNP Senators, but the Senators are of course elected by the general public. The party has been described as a less abrasive form of socialism, and a more kinder form of capitalism. Notable People Party Presidents MaritzaRamos.jpg|'Maritza Ramos' First President of SNP (4063-4069) and President of Solentia (4067-4069), Got highest rating of any SNP Party President. FelipeVillarrubia.jpeg|'Felipe Villarrubia' Former SNP President (4069-4071) MarisolGonzales.jpg|'Marisol Gonzales' Former Deputy Leader of SNP (4063-4071), Former President of SNP (4071-4074) Party Leaders Dayanara Francesco-Montoya.jpeg|'Dayanara Francesco-Montoya' Party founder, Former Libertarian Socialist Confederation Senator, Former Leader of SNP (4063-4065) MariaRuiz.jpg|'Maria Ruiz' Former leader of SNP (4065-4069), Under police investigation for corrupt dealings Article-1164744-0416E100000005DC-91 224x423.jpg|'Ouija Lamont' Former leader of SNP (4069-4071), Ousted by membership coup JennaMackenzie.jpg|'Jenna Mackenzie' Leader of SNP (4071-), Got highest rating of any SNP leader. Deputy Leaders MarisolGonzales.jpg|'Marisol Gonzales' First and Former SNP Deputy Leader (4063-4071) CarmelaVause.jpg|'Carmela Vause' First Ahmadi in a top party position, Deputy leader of SNP (4071-), Senate Party Leader (4071-), Senator from Fuwan Senate Party Leaders CarmelaVause.jpg|'Carmela Vause' SNP Senate Party Leader (4071-), Deputy Leader of SNP (4071-), Senator from Fuwan (4067-), First Ahmadi in top party position State Senate Leaders Category:Elections in Solentia Category:Political Parties of Solentia Category:Politics of Solentia Category:Political parties